


Remember me, Love?

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Car Accident, Please Kill Me, Short One Shot, Silly, This Is STUPID, don't worry nobody's hurt, i hate this oof, i mean kinda, no literally the title has like nothing to do with the fic its dumb jdygfd, short and really really shitty, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: in which jisung is high off his ass while he waits for the anesthesia to wear off, and he gushes endlessly over hyunjin





	Remember me, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> oof i actually hate this  
> also I AM SORRY if there are any mistakes and it prevents you from getting into this as much as you would've wanted to

Jisung groaned at the dull, drug-nullified pain in his chest as he came to, not in his own warm bed, but but in a pristinely white room with stale air, on a thin mattress with plastic guards on either side to keep him from falling off. He didn’t know if it were only him in the room or if there were others from one look, considering there was a curtain dividing him from the other half of the room. At least he had a window bed. Was it really night already?

There was a nurse, or least who he could assume was a nurse, talking to someone on the other side of the curtain, so Jisung definitely wasn’t all alone in there. In his woozy state, he could remember a bit about what led him here. Really just a little bit before it had happened. There was a crash, he knew that much. He had been driving somewhere and then someone had pulled out right in front of his car. The screech of tires, the jolt of impact, and then nothing. The next thing he knew, he was here. He couldn’t remember anything that came between, except for maybe the passing of bright lights overhead as he was wheeled through the white halls and a mask being secured over his face. Then he woke up here. Jisung laid his head back on the pillows and tried his best blocking the throbbing pain out. Maybe he could ask for more painkillers when someone came to check on him.

As if on cue, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the door to the hospital room opened, and a masculine voice said, “He’s right on the other side of the curtain,” followed by a relieved “Thank you.” Then the most beautiful boy Jisung could have ever laid eyes on walked out from behind the curtain, a cast encasing one arm from just a little above his elbow down to the base of his fingers. A bright smile stretched across his tear-stained face when he saw Jisung lying there, extremely loopy but awake. Then more tears escaped the boy’s face. Jisung hoped they were tears of joy.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he rounded Jisung’s bed and then kneeled down next to Jisung. Jisung followed him with wide eyes.

“Wow,” Jisung simply blurted, absolutely bewildered at how this boy, who Jisung could only describe as an angel on Earth, knew him.

The stranger-but-probably-not-really-a-stranger gave a bewildered look, though his smile never left. “Wow what?” he asked.

“No, it’s just…” Jisung blinked as he took him in again. “You’re really pretty.”

A laugh bubbled out of the boy, who Jisung really hoped he had some kind of relationship with. “Thank you.”

“No, really, you are so out of my league.” A slightly dazzled smile crossed Jisung’s face. “Like, oh my god, I want to marry you one day.”

“And you are so high off your ass,” replied the other, amused yet slightly concerned given the circumstances. “Husband,” he then added, a small grin playing at his full lips.

Jisung gasped. “Oh my god, I married you?” he marveled, gaping at who he apparently was, in fact, married to.

His husband-or-so-he-said nodded. “It was a beautiful ceremony,” he sighed, showing a ring on the hand of his uninjured arm. “We got married on the beach. There was ice cream.”

Jisung’s jaw fell. “I _love_ ice cream!”

The other boy hummed, a new fondness crossing his features as he gazed at Jisung. “Well, if you can stay with me this time, then I’ll buy you some once you’re out of here.”

Jisung beamed at the concept. “Wait, quick, what’s your name?” he quickly asked. “I’m sure I’ll remember everything once I’m not tripping out, but just tell me.”

His husband gave a soft smile. “Hyunjin,” he simply said. “And you’re Jisung.”

Jisung nodded. “Yes, I know my own name.” He sighed as he peered at Hyunjin some more. “Hyunjin,” he repeated. “God, even your name is pretty. Is there anything about you that isn’t perfect?”

“Well, I might be able to name a few,” claimed Hyunjin, averting his gaze.

“Incorrect.”

Hyunjin cleared his throat, pink dusting lightly over his cheeks. “So, how are you feeling?” he asked.

Jisung blinked once, twice, before answering. “In pain,” he simply said. “And loopy as hell, but not as much now.” That was a lie. He was still extremely dazed and confused, but he could at least process a few things and not sound totally insane. Plus, he wouldn’t want Hyunjin to worry. He looked like he was doing a fair bit of worrying already. “Would it be cheesy if I said I’m better now that you’re here?”

Hyunjin laughed. “Oh my god, Jisung.”

The way his name rolled off of Hyunjin’s tongue made Jisung fall for him a little bit more. “You might want to go home,” he said. “It’s getting late.”

Hyunjin hesitated. “Will you be okay?”

Jisung nodded. “Yeah. Plus, I might actually function like a normal human being by the time you come back.”

Hyunjin nodded as well, understanding. “Well, sleep well,” he shyly said, standing up.

“You too,’ said Jisung as Hyunjin walked away.

 

~

 

(“Oh, hey, you actually look normal today.”

“I mean, I feel pretty normal. Why, what did I do yesterday?”

“You had no idea who I am and kept going on about how pretty I was.

“Big mood, self.”)

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me i know that it was bad i got some bad writer's block rn that i'm trying to get over and i thought writing this would help oof


End file.
